Miscalculation
by Elzia
Summary: About Pygmalion, Galathea and love (power?). The diary was lost during the Trio's second year, only to resurface during their fifth. Slight AU. One-shot. Might turn into more.


\- **February 1996 -**

She stared down at the diary, tuck at the bottom of her trunk.

She had wondered where it was. Distressed at first. Then she had forgotten about it.

She ran her fingers lovingly along the spine.

She frowned. It should feel good. Safe.

It used to. She missed the feeling.

She took a quill.

Hello Tom.

Now she was nervous, holding her breath. The ink began to fade.

 **Who are you ?**

It shouldn't have hurt her.

You don't remember ?

 **Ginny then. It's been a long time.**

I know.

 **You forgot about me. Why are you writing now ? Did Potter make you feel like the worthless little girl you were. Or you are. Semantics.**

She felt cold.

It's not what you think.

 **Oh ?**

So cold.

I thought I had lost you. I mourned for you.

Minutes went by.

 **I missed you.**

Warmth spread around her belly.

Did too.

 **How are you ?**

He cared. More warmth spread.

Better now that I have you. 

**Don't let your boyfriend see that.**

She could feel his smirk through the pages. She grinned.

You are hitting on me. Does that mean I'm forgiven ?

 **Hitting on beautiful teenage girls is what teenage boys do.**

Dread settled in. As did insecurity.

For all you know I could be ugly. You have never seen me.

 **I have seen your soul.**

Her nerves settled down.

-XXX-

She told him all about Umbridge, how she wanted to take over the school.

She hates Muggleborns she wrote one day

I don't know why people can still think that.

 **I wish I could answer this question.**

\- **March 1996 -**

We are resisting you know.

 **Resisting ?**

We created a group, we train for DADA in the Room of Requirements.

 **How do you train ?**

Harry teaches us.

 **I was wondering when you would bring him up.**

She flushes.

I don't want to talk about it.

 **Don't act stupid, of course you do.**

It will bore you.

 **I doubt it. I long to hear more about the only thing which is causing you to act stupidly.**

He is just perfect you know.

 **Again I doubt it.**

She narrowed her eyes.

Why ? You don't know him, he's handsome, caring, so nice, brave and he is a hero and…

 **Stop ranting, I got it. You said the same things three years ago. You're clingy.**

WHAT ?

 **He doesn't want you. He must be a bit dense of course. But it's a fact : he doesn't want you, stop wanting him, it's pathetic.**

 **Stop crying Ginevra.**

Don't tell me what to do!

She slammed the diary shut.

-XXX-

Tom ?

 **Are you done behaving like a child ?**

Why are you being so mean with me ? What did I do ?

 **You are pining after a boy who doesn't deserve you.**

I like him!

 **You don't. You like his fame.**

How dare you, you little

 **You know I'm right. You liked him even before knowing him.**

I…

 **Don't bother trying to deny it.**

-XXX-

He has done really great things.

 **You could do better.**

I don't like it when you try to flatter me.

 **Liar. You like it. I don't care for your insecurities, stop fishing out more compliments, it's a poor attempt at manipulation.**

Well I did end in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

 **I have yet to see your bravery.**

It's not something I can show on paper.

 **You would be surprised.**

Spit it, what do you want me to do ?

 **Meet me.**

What ?

 **I can bring you in, for a little time.**

She should be careful. She knew she should.

A picture of Hermione hugging Harry flashed in her mind.

Clever and perfect Her-mio-nee would be careful.

But she was not perfect.

She was brave.

Ok.

Her world began to spin.

\- **April 1996 -**

 **You are a coward.**

She huffed and reach to …

 **Don't you dare close it.**

 **Stop running away.**

I'm most certainly not.

 **How would you call it then ? Careful avoidance ?**

Maybe.

 **You are not careful, not lik** **e the Granger girl**

She felt a stab of jealousy. Hermione again.

 **I do so love watching you becoming all hot and bothered.**

I'm neither, you are a diary. You can't see me. Can't see. Period. And you are comparing me to a girl you know nothing about, I don't care.

 **One day I'll make a decent liar out of you.**

-XXX-

I sometimes wish you were real.

 **But I am.**

No really, or not in the same universe…

 **Does it matter ?**

Yes.

No.

I don't know, I feel as if I'm falling for a dream. And I'm afraid of the day I will need to wake up.

-XXX-

 **It has been two days however I can't think of anything I would have done to make you angry.**

It's not you.

 **Shocking.**

I'm not in the mood right now, something bad happened. Dumbledore was fired.

 **Really ? Can you tell me more ?**

-XXX-

 **Have you ever heard of the story of Pygmalion and Galathea ?**

No, why ?

 **Pygmalion was an artist, he sculpted. He created a woman. Perfect. So perfect that he fell in love with his creation.**

Let me guess, he ended up miserable with a broken heart. Your point being ?

 **Galathea came to life, came to him. There is no shame in loving dreams.**

They are just illusions. _You_ are nothing more than an illusion.

 **It's not fated.**

What are you saying ?

 **How much do you want me Ginny ?**

XXX-

Are you sure it's going to work ?

 **Trust me.**

If I didn't I wouldn't be ready to pour half of my blood in your bloody diary.

 **The quality of your jokes is abysmal.**

Maybe you should try to appear a tad bit more grateful.

 **I do plan on thanking you properly.**

 **It's time.**

-XXX-

She was pressed against the wall, breathing labored.

She stared at the man in front of her.

She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was yet again. Flawless skin, high cheekbones, velvety black hair, striking grey eyes. He looked like an angel.

'I do believe I promised to thank you ?'

His smirk was feral.

-XXX-


End file.
